Bienvenue aux Changements d'Attitudes à Poudlard!
by vidackt
Summary: Des soeurs cachés...Un secret qu'il veut révéler...Un frère qui va changer devant tout le monde petit à petit...


**Pov Drago :**

Dumbledore est venu me chercher alors que je ne retrouvais plus personnes dans le manoir.

Es-ce qu'il a mis ses menaces à exécutions alors qu'il m'avait dit que j'avais quelques mois devant moi ? J'ai un peu paniqué mais Dumbledore m'a dit de ne pas l'être. On est à Londres. Une vieille bâtisse devant nous apparaît entre deux maisons. Il me dit d'aller en haut des escaliers, la troisième porte à droite et que je ne dois parler de ça à personne. Il s'en va quand je referme la porte. Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers, j'ai vu Potter, Weasley et Granger. Je suis passé devant eux, je crois qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Je me retrouve devant la porte. Qu'es-ce que je vais y trouver ? J'appréhende un peu. Elles sont là. Xierenas est la petite dernière, elle a les yeux bleus de maman et les cheveux blonds de père descendant dans son cou. Elle me voit et me saute dans les bras, je rentre et referme la porte derrière moi. Mère est si belle mais elle a l'air fatigué. Elle me voit et tend les bras, elle m'embrasse. Je la serre en ayant déposé Xierenas dans les bras de Xiahla, mon autre jeune sœur ; elles sont muettes toutes les deux, elle a plusieurs longues tresses recouvert par des rubans ou des perles, elle a quelques mèches lui tombant sur le visage. Xiela est ma première jeune sœur, on n'a qu'un an de différence et elle va bientôt fêter son anniversaire. Elle a les cheveux gominés plaqués en arrière par une barrette par-dessus ses cheveux en cascade s'arrêtant à sa poitrine. Elle a laissé quelques mèches ondulés entourés son visage. Je les embrasse aussi.

«Xhilia n'est pas là ?»

Elles me font non de la tête. Xierenas me tire la manche, elle veut que je fasse un tour de magie, c'est vrai qu'elle adore ça. Je fais apparaître un origami d'oiseau et je lui demande ce qu'elle veut y écrire. Même si elle est muette, on peut parler en étant en contact physique, pareil pour Xiahla. Elle me fait comprendre qu'elle veut que je me réconcilie avec Potter. Elles savent toutes les trois que je l'aime sauf Mère, enfin toutes les trois, faut pas que j'oublie que Xhilia le sait aussi et qu'elle ne manque jamais une occasion de le faire savoir quand on mange. Je lui fais un sourire gêné et je la prends dans mes bras. J'y ai fait apparaître la phrase « Pardonne-moi ». Je l'ai laissé voler jusqu'à Potter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en a fait. Madame Weasley est venu nous chercher pour que nous mangions tous. Apparemment c'est la deuxième fois qu'ils mangent tous ensemble. D'aprrès ce que j'ai compris Potter vient juste d'arriver mais pas ses deux meillers amis; ils sont là depuis longtemps et parrain aussi. Je ne les charries pas, pas que l'envie m'en manque mais devant Mère il faut mieux faire profil bas. En plus, elle a l'air exténué et passablement sur les nerfs. Je vois mes trois petites soeurs qui n'ont pas l'air très rassurées, ça confirme mes doutes. Xierenas fait le tour de la table en faisant des bisous à tout le monde pour venir s'endormir sur mes genoux. Madame Weasley a voulu la mettre au lit mais je lui ai demandé de me montrer le chemin pour que je la couche moi-même et que mes soeurs me suivent pour une petite discussion de famille entre frère et soeurs.Elles ont compris et elles me suivent tandis que je couche Xierenas dans son lit. Je l'embrasse et nous discutons. Elles m'expliquent qu'elles sont arrivés hier avec un vieux monsieur malicieux que mère connaissait Dumbledore je présume. Xierenas la suivit alors que mère refusait de le suivre et elles ont fini par forçer Mère alors qu'eele m'attendait. Dumbledore lui alors dit qu'il viendrait me chercher plus tard et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Elles ne savent pas pour les menaces dont Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom m'as faites. Tant mieux. Elles sont en sécurités ici. C'est bien. Elles vont au lit après s'être mis en chemise de nuit. Je les embrasse et descend en bas. Madame Weasley me dit qu'un lit est près dans la chambre des garçons exprès pour moi. Je les suit. On se change en silence. Je finis par m'endormir un peu plus tard qu'eux. J'avais besoin de mettre mes idées au clair par écrit. Tout est trop confus dans ma tête. Le lendemain nous prenns notre petit déjeuner assez tôt. Elle veut qu'on fasse le ménage. Les filles sont intriguées, elles ne savent pas ce que c'est. Elles le découvrent. Weasley se plaint souvent. On tombe sur la tapisserie familiale des Black. Je découvre avec mes soeurs que Black, le parrain de Harry Potter est un cousin éloigné. Xierenas essaie de la décrocher. Elle n'y arrive pas, je me ramène avec Xiela et Xiahla et a tous les quatres on l'a décroche facilement. Les filles veulent la rebrodés, qu'elles fassent ce qu'elles veulent.

On était en train de dîner quand Xhilia est arrivé en phénix noir et qu'elle s'est métamorphosée devant nous. Elle est plus grande que moi,elle a une longue frange tirant sur le côté cachant son oeil gauche et elle attache ses cheveux avec une barette mais certaines mèches de cheveux retombent sur ses épaules. Elle nous salut et elle s'est installé auprès de mère. Elle lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. On l'a pas entendue parler.

Il y avait un grand silence après son arivée. C'était plutôt agréable, en tout cas moins désagréable que celui du manoir. Xierenas s'est blottie dans les bras de Xhilia qui était très intéressé par un article en particulier.

Elle a le chic pour vous faire un de ces commentaires dont elle a le secret pour vous foutre la chair de poule.

"Bande de veinards. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ce soir.

Tu viens à peine d'arriver et tu t'en vas déjà, Louisa?

Mère, il le faut et puis ça me fait faire de l'exercice. J'en ai besoin pour me changer les idées. Surtout que ça peut aider l'Ordre.

Tu en fais partie?

Oui depuis bien plus longtemps que vous ne croyez, Mère. Bon, je vous salut."

Xhilia est partie en nous laissant abasourdie. Elle fait partie de l'Ordre?! J'en suis retourné et les filles ont l'air sceptiques. Elles ne savent pas ce que c'est. Je crois savoir. Xierenas part dans mes bras quand Xhilia part. Elle s'endort encore dans mes bras et cette fois-çi Mère nous suit. Elle s'installe sur le lit d'a côté. Je l'embrasse ainsi que les filles puis elles vont se coucher. Je fais de même après avoir écrit dans mon journal toutes mes idées, mes décisions et ce qui ne vas pas. Je le relis pour voir si je n'ai déjà pas marqué quelque chose d'identique. Je retombe sur la promesse de leur apprendre à nager. Il n'y a pas de piscine ni de lac aux alentours. Il faudra que j'en parle à Mère. Nous faisons beaucoup de ménage dans ce taudis. Depuis combien de temps ils y ont pas fait le ménage?! C'est une belle à Ordure pas une maison. Xiela me reproche d'un regard toutes mes plaintes et je me tait. Xiela a toujours su me faire taire d'un de ses regards ou me faire comprendre que je vais trop loin.

Kreattur arrive et dévisage Potter. Il parle tout seul. Black n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Il est spécial, il nous voit. Il se prosterne devant nous. Il dit qu'il serait ravi de nous servir. Xiela nous demande de nous laisser tranquille pour faire le ménage, il s'éxécute. Il est enchanté de nous servir. Sirius raconte son histoire à Potter pour le fait qu'il n'est pas sur la tapisserie. Potter s'étonne qu'on soit de la même famille. Tonks est elle aussi de la famille?! C'est pour ça alors que Xierenas lui fait confiance, qu'elle l'adore et qu'elle essaie de l'imiter parfois. Lestranges aussi est de la famille. C'est vrai que Mère l'avait mentionnée est que c'est notre tante mais je l'ai jamais vraiment vu je crois. Je les entends parler d'une convocation au ministère.

Mrs Weasley nous as amenès des Sandwichs. On en mange même si c'est pas mon truc. On continue le ménage. Plusieurs fois la sonnette a retentit chaque jour, ils essaient de savoir à chaque fois ce qui se passent. Mrs Weasley les rappelle toujours à l'ordre. Xiela et Xiahla continue de broder tandis que Xierenas fait une sieste. On l'a revue au dîner. Mrs Weasley a parlé de faire bonne impression en se lavant et s'habillant élégamment. Mère le lendemain nous aidés à faire la broderie avec les filles, elle l'avait besoin de se changer les idées. Le soir même je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'entends du bruit à côté de moi, c'est Xiahla, elle n'arrive pas à dormir, je lui fais de la place, Xierenas vient plus tard avec Xiela. C'est une sorte de tradition entre nous. Dès que l'un de nous as un sommeil agité, les autres viennent le rejoindre pour que l'on discute. C'était pas possible à Poudlard mais on discutait à travers un messager. C'était rigolo pour elle. Xiela est allé le voir pour lui demander ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il soit convoqués au Ministère. Je vois, tout ça pour une attaque de détraqueurs. Xiela le rassure. On se met à parler ensemble. Elles ont même réussi à le faire rire. on s'est tous endormis. Ca nous as fait du bien. le lendemain, il est parti tôt. Les Weasley avait l'air inquiets et Granger aussi. Black aussi. Il est revenue et il s'en est tiré. Les jumeaux Weasley et leurs petites soeurs dansent en chantant et mes soeurs les rejoignent. J'y crois pas. Ses copains ont l'air soulagés.

Black est de plus en plus grognons à mesure du temps qui passe.

Les listes de livres sont arrivés. Mes soeurs n'en n'ont pas tant mieux. Elles regardent la mienne.

Je reçois l'insigne de Préfet de Serpentards alors que Weasley et Granger ont ceux de Gryffondors. Les jumeaux Weasley sont venus narguer leurs petit frère. Xierenas est venue me voir après leur petite fête organisé pour eux. Nous fêtons cela en famille mais j'aurai préféré que cela soit plus joyeux malgré tout Xihlia a réussi à venir. Ca m'a fait plaisir même si je ne l'ai pas montré.

Potter et ses amis vont être accompagnés d'une escorte. Moi, je pars seul. Avant, j'ai quand même pu embrassé mes soeurs et Mère. Cette dernière était très inquiètes pour les vacances, elles doit savoir pour les menaces. J'ai rejoint Grabbe et Goyle comme si de rien n'était. Parkinson joue la sangsue. Le train a démarré et on a tous rigolé du chien qui courrait après le train. C'était pas très discret. On ait avec le Préfet-En-Chef et la Préféte-En-Chef. On doit écouter les ordres pour les donner aux premières années. Ca sera sans moi.

On entend le discours sopofirique d'Ombrage. On n'écoute pas. Je m'inquiète pour mes sours. Je ne le montre pas. Tiens McGo arrive un peu plus tard que les autres profs, bizarre.

Ce qui me sidère le plus, c'est qu'elle ramène le choixpeau et que les personnes qui les suivent sont...MES SOEURS????!

Comment sont-elles arrivés là?! La poudre de Cheminette! J'avais oublié qu'on avait dû s'en servir en étant petit.

Elles s'arrêtent deux minutes et elles me cherchent du regard surtout Xiela qui me repère, elle se baisse pour diriger Xierenas et la petite accoure vers moi. Tout le monde les suit du regard car Xiahla la suit de près. Xierenas atterrit dans mes bras et je la dépose sur mes genoux. Xiahla est un peu trop juste pour venir à Poudlard donc elle s'asseoit à côté de moi et on s'enlace. Xiela nous fait un petit signe de la main puis suit McGo. Quelques secondes après avoir le choixpeau magique sur la tête, le verdict est SERPENTARD! Elle nous rejoint et on s'enlace tout les deux. Xierenas reste sur mes genoux. Dumbledore les accueillent en leur demandant de se présentées mais Xiela et moi nous en chargeons pour leur expliqués qu'elles sont muettes. Malgré ça, on as bien discutés. Xierenas et les petites soeurs on même pû gouter à plusieurs plats qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Xiela et moi avons quand même surveillé ce qu'elle mangeait. Il vaut mieux qu'elle mange sainement quand même.

Je les amènes dans mon dortoir. On doit discuter tous les quatre.


End file.
